You & Me
by Cherished Dreams
Summary: I was a monster twi--thrice over, and yet this angel wanted me.


**You & Me**  
**By** ani aka Cherished Dreams

**Disclaimer: **I don't not own these characters. Stephenie Meyer does.

* * *

Did vampires get migraines? I'm not sure, but my head hasn't pounded this hard, this loudly before. I move slowly, ever so slowly towards a chair, somewhat hidden slightly behind a column of flowers and sit down slowly. I grimace slightly, and decided on closing my eyes, pinching the bridge of my nose wishing the throb away. Sighing, I brought my most cherished memories to the surface and delved through them each slowly, hoping to ease the unceasing menace away. Lovely Bella starred in all. Her warm face, her rosy cheeks, lovely smile and mostly, her trusting loving eyes. I felt my face involuntarily lighten and my lips twitch into a smile.

An angel at the very least, brought down to Earth to grace all those around her with her selflessness and trust. How she had come to love such a creature as I, I would never be able to comprehend. Surely, she was meant for another.

I was a monster twi--thrice over, and yet this angel wanted _me_.

A monster once for this curse set upon me, forever craving for the sweetest of liquids, held in such precious and fragile stores. Each drop of nirvana on my tongue in ... those years, were unspeakably elating and yet, they brought me back down to the deepest parts of my own personal hell. Their final thoughts, the anguished looks on their faces, weak monsters of their own kind, but humans nonetheless, haunted me and forever brought me shame. Heaven and hell in one. Pleasure and guilt in one drop.

Another for being so selfish. I could not bear the slightest thought of her in another's warm embrace, with her eyes brimmed with adoration for another. So I snatched her, from whichever per--human, this angel was meant to be with. I snatched an angel out of her safe environment (well as safe as she could possibly be) and brought her to a side she needn't have seen, to have known of ever in her life. Yet, I needed her for myself. To know that she loved me most and foremost, to have her in my arms, to have her eyes to look into mine with happiness, to ... know she was mine and mine only.

The last, was for loving her. Loving her so much, never wanting to let her go, wanting only her happiness, I had promised her the blackest kind of future, eternal damnation, my future. And though I did not want this for her, for her invaluable soul, I would bring myself to do it, to destroy her and jeopardize her place in heaven, because of my irrevocable love for her and simply because she loves me too.

This girl, no, woman, she _dares_ me to live. To live a life of bountiful joy and laughter at her side. A place I've only wished for in the past, a place I am not worthy of. She gives me more. _More_ than she ever knows, with her love. She sparks in me hope. Hope that I can and maybe forgiven for my sins in my dark past and have a chance at to be with her when she departs this world in heaven.

A familiar sound reaches my sharp ears, and I slowly, ever so slowly, lift my eyelids and I find her standing there, as beautiful as ever, in the middle of the room. Light shines down on and around her, and she's staring with love in her eyes at me. And the throb in my head immediately softens, because that's what Bella does, she sooths my pain in a single look. Her heart beats in a familiar rhythm, ba-dump ba-DUMP, and I don't even have to look at her to know her cheeks are filling with ambrosia.

I stand slowly, and though I _know_ the room is full of people and their thoughts, there is only her and me. Me and her. My mouth has gone dry and I have no bearing of the time and the actions going on around us. Everything is but a blur to her and her beauty. And I cannot take my eyes off of her face, her warm smile.

As I finally reach her, my journey towards her slow, so very slow, she wraps her thin, soft arms around my waist, and buries her face into my chest. I hold her to me as tightly as I dare, and then I faintly register soft slow music in the background, a low barely audible baritone voice crooning lyrics into a microphone and people moving away from us, murmuring content thoughts. And we sway ourselves into a waltz. I know she detests dancing and yet I can't help but love her even more.

She looks up at me from my chest and smiles tenderly. And it touches my foolish heart, but for the second time tonight I can't help but think she really wants to be with me, for eternity. I tuck away her smile, her smell, her face, her beauty and appearance for the future. And she gives me a little something more, to remember and cherish this night by, and it always makes my still and silent heart feel like its about to burst with euphoria.

"I love you."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Gah! I tried to get all those crazy overthought Edward thoughts in there as best as I can. To be honest with you all, I'm not very good with male character POVs but kinda understood where he was coming from and thought I'd try.

Let me know your thoughts and criticism on how I went to portray that. And whether you think I need a beta to clean my ugly english-ness.


End file.
